(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to matable electrical connectors and, more specifically, to matable electrical connector bodies having locks for retaining the connector bodies in a mated position.
(2) Prior Art
Various locking devices for securing two electrical connectors together are known. However, it has been difficult to solve the apparently conflicting requirements of providing an easy connection and an easy disconnection while maintaining a secure connection before disconnection occurs. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,933,406 issued Jan. 20, 1976 for an "Electrical Connector Block Assembly Having Overcenter Locking" teaches a locking finger which rides over a ramp. This patent is assigned to the assignee of this patent application and is hereby incorporated by reference. The patent contains an informative discussion of the requirements associated with mating of electrical connectors, particularly those electrical connectors which are utilized in automotive vehicles. The discussion includes a description of the prior art and shows a particular system for overcoming the disadvantages noted in the prior art. There is also a full discussion of the requirements for securing proper mating of electrical connections and the desirability of providing an electrical connector which gives all the desired mating characteristics but also permits easy unmating of such connectors when separation of the connectors is desired.
However, the locking mechanism disclosed by this patent includes a rearwardly projecting portion which can snag a wire. Snagging is a relatively common problem with connectors and is undesirable because it may interfere with disconnection or damage electrical wiring. These are some of the problems this invention overcomes.